


Little Sisters

by yokainomiko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human Names, Misunderstandings, Protective Younger Sister, Ship Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus tests Canada to see if he really is a good match for her big sister. Canada passes the test. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> A long long time ago I wrote this for a Christmas fic challenge. I never finished the second one actually. It'd be cool if I could get it done before the New Year x.X

Title: Little Sisters  
Series: Hetalia: Axis Powers ( ヘタリア Axis Powers)  
Pairing/Character(s): Canada/Ukraine, Belarus, America  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 773 (I fail at writing long stories)  


\-------------------------------------

“One minute~” Matthew Williams yelled at the door bell.

“You’re early, I wasn’t expecting you until…” he started at the person in the entryway. “Belarus? What are you doing here?”

Using his surprise to her advantage, she knocked him down and pinned him to the ground with a knife pointed at his neck.

“You are going to answer a few questions of mine,” she growled.

“Wha? Belarus? What’s going on?” When her only reply was to push the blade against his throat, he choked out, “Okay okay. I’ll answer your questions!”

A menacing glint shined in her eyes. “Good.” She took a deep breath and started yelling.

“What is the capital of Russia?!”

“M-Moscow!”

“GOOD!”

“What is the capital of the Ukraine?!”

“Um, uh Kiev!”

“FASTER!! What is the capital of Belarus?!”

“Brest?”

“WRONG! It’s Minsk!” She paused and grinned again before speaking in a soft voice. “Let’s try again shall we?”

Matthew broke into a cold sweat. “Um… yeah…”

“What is the national language of Ukraine?”

“U-Ukrainian?” He flinched. “Pleasedon’tkillme!”

“Correct.”

“What is Sister’s favorite flower?”

“Oh! The sunflower. Isn’t that Russia and your favorite flower too?”

“…yes…” she relaxed her grip on the blade a bit.

“For how long was I in the EU?”

“You were in the EU?”

Belarus pushed the blade a little closer once again. “Wrong answer. Let’s try again. Why did Brother ban the death penalty?”

Canada swallowed. “He wants to enter the EU?”

Silence. Matthew could feel his life slipping away from the inevitable knife slitting. “Correct.”

“Wha?”

“Don’t make me say it again!” She didn’t give him a chance to reply before diving into the next question. “Why are you so much weaker than your brother?”

“Hey! I burned down the White House once! And physically I’m just as strong as him!”

She blinked at that. “You burned down the White House?”

“Uh, yeah, it was a couple centuries ago but still…”

“Well, maybe you do have a spine after all…” she once again loosened her grip on him. “Do you love my sister?”

“Yes!” he forcefully replied before blushing and dropping the volume of his voice. “Um, that is, I mean, yes, I love her very much.”

Belarus sighed. “What does sister see in you?”

“Uh, I don’t really know if I can answer–”

“Whoa, nice going Mattie.”

They both froze. “Wait, what did you mean by saying ‘you’re early’?” Belarus asked.

Both turned to see a beaming America. “Hey Al… you’re early.”

He shrugged. “I ran into a mutual friend and thought I’d bring her along. But man, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Canada could feel himself breaking into smaller pieces of ice. “A… mutual friend?”

He acutely became aware of a faint bouncing noise that gradually grew louder.

“Took you long enough Ukraine.”

“Mr. America, you know… I can’t run… very fast,” she replied in between pants.

“Whatever. Anyway, look who else dropped by!” Alfred grinned pointing behind him.

The short buxom beauty leaned around him and gasped.

Realizing that Belarus was still on him, he started flailing. “Katya! It’s not what it looks like!”

“Um, no offense Mattie, but it’s obvious what’s going on…”

“Shut up Alfred! I’m serious! She—”

“Natasha is threatening you to break up with me!”

At her name Belarus came back to her senses and clumsily climbed off of Canada. She dusted off her skirt before yelling, “You’re too good for him Sister!”

“That’s my decision to make,” Ukraine put her hands on her hips and leaned towards her younger sibling. “I never managed to influence your interest in our brother and as your older sister I deserve the same respect.”

Belarus crossed her arms and pouted. “Yes Sister.”

“Now help him up and apologize to Matthew.”

She glared at the man on the ground but obligingly held out a hand.

“Uh, thanks.”

“…” she replied.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry!” she shrieked before grabbing Alfred’s arm and running out the door.

“I guess we’ll have to catch up later Mattie!” he good heartedly commented right before closing the door behind him.

Ukraine beamed at her taller lover. “I’m so glad that Natasha approves of our relationship!”

“She does?”

“Of course she does!” the excitable woman threw her arms around Matthew. “The fact that she felt the need to threaten you is proof! Oh, it’s such a relief to have her approval! I can only hope it goes as well with Little Russia!”

Canada blushed as her chest pushed against his own. After a delayed moment he stuttered. “R-Russia?!” The Canadian country wondered if it was too late to move to Antarctica.


End file.
